


Never Apart (until now)

by sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny tiny SMALL bit of angst, Bokuto Emo Mode, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, with you forever in my heart kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi.Spiker and setter.Lover and lover.Hyped and calm.Never apart.But what happens when Akaashi leave for Korea for a bit? And by a bit, I mean 6 months.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never Apart (until now)

_**Bokuto and Akaashi. Spiker and setter. Lover and lover. Hyped and calm. Never apart... until now.**_

"Kou-san..."

"Hiya Keiji." Bokuto rolls over sleepily and hugs his boyfriend. 

"What time is it?"

"7 am, go back to sleep." Akaashi says as he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Bokuto turns over and tries to go back to sleep. Soon, Akaashi comes back out of the bathroom, snuggling up against Bokuto before hearing his phone ring. He groans and grabs the phone, hitting 'answer'. 

"Mom? It's so early, why are you calling?" he answers groggily. "Hi dad... Oh shit-"

"Keiji you never curse, what's wrong?"

Akaashi tears up as the _beep_ is heard after the person on the other side ends the call.

"Keiji?"

"S-she..."

"Who?"

"S-she got w-worse..." 

"Your mum?"

"Y-yeah..." Akaashi wept into the pillow and cried. Bokuto wraps his arms around the smaller male, kissing the top of his head. 

"I-I have to g-go..."

"... you're l-leaving me?"

"O-only for a few months-"

Bokuto sighed. "It's fine, I'm just gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too Kou..." Akaashi wiped his eyes and hugged Bokuto back, kissing him.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible, probably tomorrow."

"Then let's make the most of it today, but for now, sleep Keiji."

Akaashi nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep as Bokuto stared at him. _'I'll miss you so much...'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_Next day~_

Akaashi frantically threw things into a suitcase, Bokuto on his left side putting things into a duffel bag. 

"How much do you need?"

"Kou, I'm gonna be in Korea for about 6 months, I need a lot of clothes."

"Alright, I'll go get some more stuff. Which backpack?"

"The pastel yellow one."

"ON IT!" Bokuto yelled from the hallway.

_5 hours later_ ~

"Kou, are you sure you can drive all the way back? I can call Sugawara or Oikawa to come get you-"

"I'll be fine, what you need to worry about is a safe trip." 

"But what if you get into an accident-"

"Keiji, look at me."

Akaashi looked Bokuto into the eyes.

"I will be fine, I have Sugawara, Kuroo, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Oikawa's numbers if anything happens."

Akaashi sighed. "Fine..."

"Remember to call me when you land, okay?" Bokuto hugged the smaller boy, sharing a kiss.

"I will, be safe!" Akaashi smiled at Bokuto.

_'I love that smile...'_

"You bee safe too! I love you!"

"Love you too Kou." Akaashi hugged Bokuto one last time and started walking into the building.

"I'll miss you!" "I'm gonna miss you too!"

Akaashi turned his head and waved at Bokuto as he disappeared into the airport.

_Another few hours later~_

Akaashi turned his head to the window, looking at the clouds. 

_'I miss Kou already... it's only been a few hours. How long is this flight again?'_

He checks his phone to see there's 8 hours left of his flight.

_'Ugh...'_

He connects to the airplane WiFi (Southwest airlines be like) and starts watching a movie on Netflix.

After a while, he gets tired and takes a nap.

_The rest of the plane ride later~_

Akaashi wakes up to a loud beeping sound, saying that the plane ride is over. He yawns and grabs his backpack, waiting a bit before getting his duffel bag from the overhead bin. He walks off of the plane and into the building before quickly whipping his phone out and texting his boyfriend.

** Kou <3 **

_3:47 am_ **You:** Hi Kou, just landed, sorry if I wake you! 

_Not even 8 seconds later..._

_3:47 am_ **Kou <3: **hey hey hey keiji, you didn't wake me, I was waiting for your text. glad you're safe <3

Akaashi smiles and turns his phone off as he heads over to the taxi station. He hops into a car and turns his phone back on, seeing that Oikawa posted a video on TikTok. He saw Bokuto’s @ and he clicked on it, seeing that the two boys with Tendou and Sugawara were doing a dance that Akaashi can’t quite remember the name of. He smiles and shakes his head as he watches his boyfriend run around with their friends. _‘I miss him so much, I haven’t even been gone for a day. This is gonna be a long 6 months...’_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Bokuto grins widely after getting his text from Akaashi and switches his screen to TikTok, looking at Oikawa’s post, checking on how many likes and comments they have. He sees Akaashi’s comment which is at the very top, so many people having liked it. “Glad you guys are having fun! Miss you all! Love from Korea.” he read out loud. He starts typing a reply: “aweeee Keijiiii I miss you too! 💞” A few seconds later a reply from Oikawa comes. “Oh Keiji-Chan, we miss you too! Lots o’ love from Miyagi! ✨🤍” Iwaizumi responds to Oikawa's, with a "Shittykawa it's 3 am, you better not be practicing this late." "Iwa-chan! I'm not, would you open the fucking window though before I break it?" "... my god fine." Bokuto laughs at the couple's interaction over _TikTok_ of all things. His smile wears away as he remembers that his lover is hundreds of thousands of miles away from him. _I miss you so much Keiji..._

_A few hours later..._

Akaashi wakes up, feeling around for Bokuto, before opening his eyes and remembering that he’s in Korea and not at their home in Tokyo. He sighs, grabbing his phone and messaging Bokuto.

**Kou <3**

**You:** Good morning Kou! ❤️ Hope you have a good day, I love you 🥰

**Kou <3:** morning keiji! love you too, hope you have a good day as well! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ tell your mum and dad I said hiiiii!

Akaashi chuckles and puts his phone back down, yawning and rolling out of bed. _I should probably go to see mom today... eh, I'm hungry, after breakfast. What time is it anyways...?_ He looks at the time. _8:33... yeah, I'm gonna go get breakfast._ He stands up and walks to the bathroom, looking up places to eat and brushing his teeth. _Koung-seh... this place looks good._ He finishes and walks over to his suitcase, unzipping it and looking for an outfit. He chooses light gray sweatpants and a black and white checkered top with white Vans. _I look fine, not like mom's gonna see me anyways._ He pulls up Google Translate on his phone, trying to remember the Korean sayings that he was taught the first time he came to visit his parents. "Ann-yeong-hase-yo, eotte-ohg-e jina-eseyo?" ("Hello, how are you?") He sounds out the words a few times until he can say them correctly. _"Annyeonghaseyo, eotteohge jinaeseyo?"_

Once he's satisfied in how it sounds, he gets up from the floor and walks out the door. _Ehhhhhh... it's so bright outside..._ Akaashi shields his eyes from the sun that was beaming down on him as he walked to the cafe.

** Dad **

**You:** Hey dad, I'm at the cafe near the hotel I'm staying at if you wanna meet me there.

**Dad:** Alright, I've already ate so I'll see you in a bit.

****

_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry that I'm leaving it off here... I've been working on this for a while, it's been in my drafts for almost a month lmao-
> 
> sorry to leave it here if it's in my drafts for any longer than it'll be deleted automatically and all my work would be lost ;-;
> 
> if you have any chapter name suggestions please leave it in the comments!


End file.
